Waiting on Two Pink Lines
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: Musa and Riven have a small… okay large problem. Musa’s late and Riven is in a panic. I guess the school districts of Magix should invest in some sex education classes. Rated T for brief refereces


**Waiting on Two Pink Lines**

**A one shot lesson in safe sex**

**Summary: Musa and Riven have a small… okay large problem. Musa's late and Riven is in a panic. I guess the school districts of Magix should invest in some sex education classes. **

**Note: Italics indicate thinking. "…" Indicates talking.**

**Disclaimer: It could be that your sole purpose for living is just to serve as a warning to others.**

**Dedication: That rabbit that was mentioned in Two Pink lines and my favorite people… my reviewers.**

Riven was hanging around his dorm at Red Fountain bored out of his mind when his cell phone rang. The violet eyed specialist saw his girlfriend's name come up on the caller ID and immediately answered it. "Hey Musa, what's up?"

"Riven! Get over here! I'm three weeks late!" Musa exclaimed in a panic, knowing that somewhere Tune was having heart palpitations because of her bonded fairy's lack of manners. She didn't even want to think of what would happen to the Pixie of manners if she knew the reason for Musa's panic.

"Late for what?" Riven asked confused.

"I'm late in the way a woman is late when she could be pregnant!" the musical fairy shouted back.

Riven didn't have to be told twice, he hopped on his hoverbike and sped over to Alfea where Musa was pacing back and forth in the courtyard.

♪♪♪

"You okay?" Riven asked as he helped Musa climb on the back of his bike. The concern and feeling of panic was evident in his violet eyes.

"No! I told you I think I'm pregnant!" Musa sobbed. "The teachers will have kill me and the girls will flip if that's true!"

Riven blinked a few times behind the visor of his helmet, then quickly sped off in the direction of downtown Magix with Musa crying the entire way. A few moments later they pulled up in front of a convenience store.

He left the motor running as Musa practically leaped from the bike and dashed into the store to grab the item that would reveal how badly they may have screwed up their future.

'_Our friends are gonna kill me_.' Riven thought as he waited for Musa to emerge from the store. '_Maybe we can just leave town and never come back._' He paused to mull that idea over. If they left, both of them would have to get jobs to support themselves. And Riven had no real skills. Besides, it's not like Musa would really go for that idea.

'_Or maybe I could tell them and face it like a man._' Again Riven stopped to think the idea over in his head. '_Who am I kidding? They'll never understand._'

A few agonizing minutes later Musa was back on Riven's bike holding an innocent looking paper bag containing one pregnancy test. Riven was testing the speed limit, he wanted to get back to Red Fountain and find out how badly they screwed up.

♪♪♪

"You just pee on the strip then wait for the results right?" Riven asked as Musa nervously emerged from the bathroom to set the foreboding test on his dresser.

"Yeah, that's what it said." Musa replied in a shaky tone. "Then we just wait three minutes to see if we have one pink line, meaning that we're in the clear. Or…"

"Or two pink lines, meaning that we're in a_ lot_ of trouble." Riven finished.

The couple sat awkwardly on opposite ends of Riven's bed waiting out the aggravating seconds until they found out the end result of all those hot summer nights whispering eachother's names on a blanket on the lakeshore. They were both hoping it wouldn't end up being two pink lines.

The waiting wasn't easy, after a minute and a half- and they both knew it was a minute and a half because Riven had been checking his watch repeatedly and counting aloud- Musa turned to her boyfriend and muttered. "I think that clock on your wall stopped twice in the past minute."

"Don't remind me." Riven grumbled.

♪♪♪

Finally, Musa didn't think her nerves could take much more so she sprang from the bed to check out the imposing plastic stick with the chemical tabs on it.

"Has it been three minutes already?"

Musa gave Riven a look of pure ecstasy and came undone. "Looks like we're lucky!" She exclaimed holding up the pregnancy test with a look of triumph. Riven walked over for a closer look and nearly fell over when he spotted one line in the little window.

"Yes! Someone up there likes us!" Riven shouted as Musa grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, see ya later."

"Why are you leaving? I thought we could have a bit of a celebration."

"Because I don't want to have to go out and buy another one of those." Musa replied pointing one finger at the box still sitting on Riven's dresser.

_**An ounce of protection is worth a pound of cure.**_

**Wow! A one shot that stayed a one shot. I hope everyone liked it. Please review.**


End file.
